Achievements (XC1)
Achievements are earned by meeting certain requirements. Upon completion, the player is awarded with a certain amount of Gold and/or Experience Points. Trials are reset when the player begins a New Game +, but Records are not. There are a total of 195 achievements. Trials Unique Monsters * Hunter-in-training - Defeat a Unique Monster. * Pro hunter - Defeat 10 Unique Monsters. * Master hunter - Defeat 100 Unique Monsters. Landmarks * First Steps - Discover any landmark. * A corner of the world - Discover 10 landmarks. * Seasoned traveler - Discover 40 landmarks. * Globetrotter - Discover 80 landmarks. * Worldly wise - Discover 150 landmarks. Secret Areas * Explorer - Discover a secret area. * Trailblazer - Discover 6 secret areas. * Pioneer - Discover 12 secret areas. Affinity Chart * Your first friend - Get to know a named person. * Friend number 10 - Register 10 people on affinity chart. * Fifty fine friends - Register 50 people on affinity chart. * Friend of the world - Register 120 people on affinity chart. Meeting People * The brave protectors - Get to know all Defence Force soldiers in Colony 9. * Network of knowledge - Get to know many Nopon outside of populated areas. * The hopeful survivors - Get to know lot of people in Colony 6. * Know so many Nopon! - Get to know the Nopon living in Frontier Village. * Wings of nobility - Get to know many High Entia with small headwings. * A village of machines - Get to know numerous Machina in the Hidden Village. Affinity Ties * The strongest tie - Help two people form a deep affinity for one another. * Constellation - Help people form an affinity for one another 10 times. * Spider's web - Help people form an affinity for one another 50 times. * Neural network - Help people form an affinity for one another 100 times. * Roots across the world - Help almost everyone form an affinity for one another. Area Affinity * Colony 9 celeb - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Colony 9. * Colony 6 celeb - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Colony 6. * Honorary Nopon - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Frontier Village. * Honorary High Entia - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Alcamoth. * Honorary Machina - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Hidden Village. * Local hero - Develop 5-star affinity with the people of any area. * World hero - Develop 5-star affinity with everyone. Heart-to-Hearts * Heartwarming - Have Heart-to-Heart go as smoothly as possible. * Heartbreaking - Have Heart-to-Heart go as badly as possible. * Pouring out your heart - Have 20 Heart-to-Hearts. * The heart of the matter - Have 40 Heart-to-Hearts. * Ace of hearts - Have all possible Heart-to-Hearts. Quests * Problem solved! - Complete a quest. * Helpful stranger - Complete 10 quests (excluding story quests). * Generous friend - Complete 100 quests (excluding story quests). * Charitable ally - Complete 200 quests (excluding story quests). * Selfless giver - Complete 300 quests (excluding story quests). * Shaping history - Change someone's life through your actions. Populating Colony 6 * Drawing a crowd - Increase population of Colony 6 to 50 people. * Building a community - Increase population of Colony 6 to 100 people. * Bursting at the seams - Increase population of Colony 6 to 150 people. Rebuilding Colony 6 * A fixer-upper - Start reconstruction of Colony 6. * A fix on the solution - Make good progress in reconstructing Colony 6. * Good and fixed - Finish reconstructing Colony 6. Amazing! Records Single Attack Damage * Bone breaker - Deal 3000+ damage in single attack. * Rock smasher - Deal 25000+ damage in single attack. * World shaker - Deal 50000+ damage in single attack. Defeating Enemies * Beginner's luck - Defeat 50 enemies. * Tough guy, eh? - Defeat 200 enemies. * No stopping you - Defeat 1000 enemies. * Please! No more! - Defeat 5000 enemies. Useless in Battle * Time for new glasses - Attempt 100 attacks that miss. * Some help you are! - Win a battle without actually doing anything. Defeating Mechon * Machine mishaps - Defeat 30 Mechon. * Machine mayhem - Defeat 100 Mechon. * Machine meltdown - Defeat 250 Mechon. Defeating Ground Monsters * Ground down - Defeat 30 ground monsters. * Ground up - Defeat 100 ground monsters. * Ground to a pulp - Defeat 250 ground monsters. Defeating Aerial Monsters * Airing grievances - Defeat 30 aerial monsters. * Clearing the air - Defeat 100 aerial monsters. * Anti-air battering - Defeat 250 aerial monsters. Defeating Insects * Bug off - Defeat 30 insects. * Walking insecticide - Defeat 100 insects. Defeating Ether-Based Monsters * Elementary! - Defeat 30 ether-based monsters. * Braving the elements - Defeat 100 ether-based monsters. Defeating Telethia * Telethia tracker - Defeat 30 Telethia. * Telethia triumph - Defeat 100 Telethia. Defeating Water Monsters * Fish for compliments - Defeat 30 monsters that live in water. Vision Tags (destroy vision tag without killing monster) * Smashing - Smash a vision tag. * Simply smashing! - Smash 100 vision tags. * Smashing... to pieces! - Smash 1000 vision tags. Stopping the Future (destroy vision tag by killing monster) * Not gonna happen! - Stop the future in its tracks once. * I'll change the future! - Stop the future in its tracks 20 times. * The future is ours! - Stop the future in its tracks 50 times. Reviving Party Members * Second wind - Revive incapacitated party members 10 times. * Can't keep 'em down - Revive incapacitated party members 100 times. * Down But Never Out - Revive incapacitated party members 500 times. Critical Hits * Critical thinking - Deliver 50 critical hits. * Critical condition - Deliver 1500 critical hits. * Critical mass - Deliver 5000 critical hits. Battle Start Affinity * Let's fight! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity once. * Let's go, everyone! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity 100 times. * Yeah! We can do it! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity 1000 times. High Tension * Turn it up - Enter state of High Tension once. * Fire it up - Enter state of High Tension 50 times. * Burn it up - Enter state of High Tension 200 times. Chain Attacks * Go team! - Use chain attack once. * Tip top team-up - Use chain attack 50 times. * A team like no other - Use chain attack 200 times. * Team with a capital T - Use chain attack 1000 times. Chain Attack Damage * Killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 3000+ total damage. * Cosmic killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 30000+ total damage. * Quantum killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 100000+ total damage. (HINT: use arts with the same colors red/pink/green/etc to increase damage multiplier. Change color, without reducing damage multiplier, by using white talent arts . Chain attack damage increases by 10% when in high tension, and 20% in very high tension. Another way to achieve this is using an attack that hits multiple enemies around the user with many targets nearby as each hit will count towards the total.) Chain Attack Links * Chain gang - Perform chain attack with 4+ links. * Off the chain - Perform chain attack with 5+ links. Back Attacks * Back-stabber - Perform back attack once. * Rear admiral - Perform back attack 50 times. * Ninja skillz - Attack an enemy from behind and beat it in one strike. Near Death * Jaws of defeat - Win a battle while on the verge of death. Being Incapacitated * Come on, cheer up! - Feel the pain of being incapacitated for the first time. (NOTE: requires team wipe-out; having just the leader incapacitated does not count) * Phoenix - Been wiped out 50 times. Using Arts * Art practice - Use arts 1000 times between the entire party. * The art of war - Use arts 10000 times between the entire party. Individual Arts * Right, let's do this! - Use Shulk's arts 100 times. * Reyn time, baby! - Use Reyn's arts 100 times. * I can beat anyone! - Use Fiora's arts 100 times. * Attack me if you dare! - Use Dunban's arts 100 times. * Things are heating up! - Use Sharla's arts 100 times. * Riki use arts! - Use Riki's arts 100 times. * Who dares defy me? - Use Melia's arts 100 times. Leveling Arts * One step further - Unlock the ability to level up a character's arts even further. * The final step - Unlock the ability to level up a character's arts completely. * Art school - Level up an art once. * A work of art - Raise an art to level 5. * Perfecting the art - Raise an art to maximum level. * Down to a fine art - Raise 5 of one character's arts to max level. * Art-to-art - Raise 10 of one character's arts to max level. * State of the art - Raise all of one character's arts to max level. Developing Skills * Sharing the knowledge - Receive shared skills from every character. * Specialist - Fully develop one skill branch. Individual Skills * Honest Insight - Fully develop three of Shulk's skill branches. * Raging Stalwart - Fully develop three of Reyn's skill branches. * Spirited Adventurer - Fully develop three of Fiora's skill branches. * Gallant Hero - Fully develop three of Dunban's skill branches. * Unyielding Devotion - Fully develop three of Sharla's skill branches. * Adorable Randomness - Fully develop three of Riki's skill branches. * Serene Candour - Fully develop three of Melia's skill branches. Party Skills * Secret weapon - Fully develop any character's skill branches. * Dream team - Fully develop every character's skill branches. Burst Affinity * Turning it around - Successfully achieve burst affinity. * Changing course - Achieve burst affinity 300 times. * Complete 180 - Achieve burst affinity 2000 times. Higher Level Enemies * Looking for trouble - Defeat an enemy 5 levels higher than the party leader. * Beating the odds - Defeat an enemy 10 levels higher than the party leader. ** These achievements can only be earned through player combat. Exact Damage * Unlucky sixes - Perform an attack that deals exactly 666 damage. * Lucky sevens - Perform an attack that deals exactly 777 damage. (HINT: For both these Achievements it's pretty easy to obtain when using Reyn's War Swing in the middle of a big mob. The multiple hits combined with multiple monsters being hit increases your chances drastically.) Skip Travel * Skip it - Use skip travel once. * Lazybones - Use skip travel 50 times. Rare/Super Rare Treasure Chests * Hunting for treasure - Obtain 10 rare treasure chests. * Hoarding treasure - Obtain 50 rare treasure chests. * Ooh, shiny - Obtain a super rare treasure chest. * It hasn't lost its lustre - Obtain 10 super rare treasure chests. * Need... more... treasure - Obtain 50 super rare treasure chests. * Treasure trove - Obtain 1000 rare or super rare treasure chests. Harvesting Crystals * Titan's gift - Harvest an ether crystal. * Titan's generosity - Harvest ether crystals 50 times. * Titan's greatness - Harvest ether crystals 500 times. * Raring to go - Obtain a rare ether crystal. * Medium rare - Obtain 7 rare ether crystals. * In rare form - Obtain 77 rare ether crystals. * Crystallised luck - Mine a rank V ether crystal. Gem Slots * That hits the slot - Fill a gem slot. * Truly outrageous - Fill all 8 possible gem slots at once for any character. Synergy Bonuses * Learning the craft - Practice gem crafting and receive a synergy bonus. * Getting crafty - Receive a synergy bonus more than 250 times. * Crafting your destiny - Receive a synergy bonus more than 500 times. Crafting Fever * Craftacular! - Enter a fever state while gem crafting. * Craftstravaganza! - Enter a fever state 3 times (in a single crafting attempt for a gem) Support Bonuses * Lending a hand - Receive a support bonus. * Crafting friendships - Receive a support bonus for every character. Cylinder Gauge * Firing on all cylinders - Fill up the cylinder gauge 9 times in one crafting session. Passing Time *Happy New Year! - Witness the sun rising on 366th day. Falling * Terminal velocity - Fall to your demise from a great height. * Making waves - Fall into water from a height of 200 meters. Collectopaedia * One is never enough - Record an item in the Collectopaedia. * Collector's mentality - Complete a page in the Collectopaedia. * Stamp of insanity - Complete every page in the Collectopaedia. Gifts * Study aids - Give Shulk 20 pieces of machinery as gifts. * Auber the top - Give Reyn an Energy Aubergine as a gift. * Aim for the heart! - Have Fiora give 20 gifts to Shulk. * Thanks but no thanks - Give Dunban an Ether Plum as a gift. * Fruitful gifts - Give Sharla fruit as a gift 20 times. * You may have this - Have Melia give 30 gifts. * Not just Riki eat! - Have Riki give insects as gifts 30 times. * Love at first bite - Give Love Source as a present. Talking to People * Ear to the ground - Talk to people 100 times. * Social butterfly - Talk to people 1000 times. Party Member Conversations'' (when talking to npc's to initiate quests)'' * Breaking the ice - Have a party member step into a conversation. * Idle chit-chat - Have party members step into conversations 50 times. * Chatting the day away - Have party members step into conversations 300 times. (NOTE: This is easily missable so the player should start working for this achievement since the start of the game ( there is about 330 quests that makes a party member step in ) . Also sometimes another member will step in to compliment the used character. This is now confirmed to count toward this achievement. (Received this achievement before receiving the achievement for completing 300 quests.) Party Member Affinity * Blossoming friendship - Improve the affinity between two party members. * Unshakable trust - Improve two party members' affinity still further. * Unbreakable bond - Form the deepest affinity between two party members. * Get the party started - Deepen the affinity between all party members. (Blue circles) * Party's in full swing - Form the deepest affinity between all party members. Trading Items * Equivalent exchange - Successfully trade items with someone. * Tradesman - Trade items 20 times. * Master tradesman - Trade items 100 times. Trading Unique Items * Mysterious mantis - Obtain a Minute Mantis through trading. * Shining impracticality - Obtain a Golden Cog through trading. * Indigo Belligerence - Obtain a Love Beetle through trading. * Stormy Outlook - Obtain a Thunder Compass through trading. * Angelic Imitation - Obtain an Angel Engine Y through trading. Category:Mechanics